Discussion utilisateur:Sombraline
Bonjour Sombraline ! Bienvenue sur Wiki Glee France. Nous sommes heureux que vous participiez à Wiki Glee France et que vous ayez modifié la page Utilisateur:Sombraline. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser sur ma page de discussion ! -- Juntaru (discuter) mars 13, 2011 à 15:28 ---- Comme je suis un bon petit soldat j'ai effacé une grande partie des conversations parce que ma page faisait le double de la taille limite autorisée :D Deuxième grand ménage... et troisième...et quatrième...et cinquième ---- Saison 3 Oui oui je continuerai par contre vu que j'aurais repris les cours je pourrai mettre les liens que le lendemain soir. Mais bon c'est déjà ;-) Je continuerai aussi à mettre les musiques sur Youtube avant que l'épisode soit diffusé pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter ! MAJ 1 : Ok pas de souci ! Norman Driouich août 21, 2011 à 14:40 (UTC) Et tout les geeks seront là en plus xD On verra bien. Ne pas les revoir ne me traumatiserait pas on va dire. Mais bon je me dis ils ont dit au revoir à Kurt, pourquoi pas à Blaine. Mais bon qui chanterait dans le groupe ? xD Ouais ça fait "tout vide" heureusement que y'a des fans européens ! Brochy Re Ca va vite partir en sucette pour être polie. Je sens que le pire ça va être les résumés d'épisodes et personnages. Chacun aura compris quelque chose de différent sans compter ceux qui vont pas se casser le cul et aller sur le wikia anglais --> Google Traduction --> Notre Wikia. Et je suis d'accord sur le fait d'attendre pour créer les pages musiques parce que vu à quelle vitesse vont les rumeurs O_o Comme l'année dernière on devait avoir une chanson de Taylor Swfit, je l'attend toujours x) On va devoir fait la police je pense. Ah bah ça c'est sur y'en un qui va le faire, faut pas trop espérer ^^ Et si on mettait un mot en gras dans les commentaires pour prévenir ? Même si je me doute que la plupart n'en ont rien à faire. Brochy Je pense que c'est une bonne idée de la créer maintenant. TPPP c'est pas sur donc ouais je pense que pour le moment saison 3 episode 1 ça serait l'idéal. Et on la renommera en temps voulu. Tu peux t'en charger si ça te déranges pas ? Je risque de ne plus être conencté jusque 21h / 22H. M.A.J : Je passe en coup de vent et je me demandais quelque chose : A ton avis on crée une page "cast" pour Lindsay ? Ou on attend de savoir si elle sera régulière ou non ? Photos MDR, a propos des modifications c'est parceque a chaque fois les photos font une position bizarre, pour les photos Je n'y ai pas cru toute a fait (100%) ;p mais maintenant l'expresion sur mon visage c'est -_-"" I'M STUPID!!!!! en faite est ce que cette actrice dont je t'ai parlé elle est existe??? ;p ou bien c'est du n'importe quoi, autre chose pour les slushies le logiciel avec quoi je les fait a bugué donc , je laisse tranquille jusqu'a ce que mon pere puisse le reparer, mais j'ai trouvé une SUUUPPPPEEERR photo je ne sais d'ou je l'ai piqué, avec trois slushies cote a cote, ca sera la bonne il n' y aura plus seau ^^ et je crois que le vainqueur on lui fait pas de slushie parceque c'est juste pour les éliminés!!! XD TU EN PENSES QUOI? tu te connectes depuis le phone!!! est ce qu'il y a un probleme avec le pc??? ou bien t'est en voyage??? (dsl pour ma curiosité ^^""") Soap star re Miracle tu captes ! Quand j'ai vu ça sur mon portable ce matin parce que j'arrivais plus à dormir je me suis dit : j'ai mal lu, y'a un problème. Alex dans Glee bien sur je suis contre. Les 3 autres c'est bien pour eux. Mais j'ai plus l'impression que les producteurs ont pas voulu prendre de décisions. Là on a donc 8 nouveaux personnages. Sheila, Sugar, Marcus / Bubba, la prof, Damian, Samuel, Lindsay, Alex. O_o Et une chorale de 2 épisodes c'est vrai que c'est ... étange . A moins que c'est juste une chorale qui apparait au début genre les VA et qu'on la revoit quand c'est la compet". Mais bon je suis contente il y aura Lindsay. D'accord, bon courage pour ça ;) Et est ce qu'on crée les pages pour les "4 gagnants" en tant que cast ? Perso je suis pour, avant qu'un zigoto ne la crée et fasse n'importe quoi ^^ Si tu es d'accord, je me charge de les créee ;) Brochy M.A.J : Bon finalement les pages pour Samuel & Damian ont été crées non par un "zigoto" mais pas SarangOllie. Tant mieux, elle fait souvent très bien les pages :) Je vais compléter les galeries avec les photos du TGP "officielles". M.A.J 2 : J'ai mis pas mal de photos. Je me retiens d'exploser la galerie de Damian. Parce que j'ai trouvé pas mal de photos ^^ Soap (titre mis par brochy) RM nous surprendra toujours par ses coups, au faite bonne chance pour tes études!!! ;p Soap star bye Lindsay "Une histoire de 2 épisodes", tu dois avoir raison conscernant le rapprochement avec Andrea Cohen. J'espère qu'il y'en aura une aussi ! Après est ce que ça suffira pour qu'elle soit dans Glee durablement, je sais pas. Mais c'est fou à quel point elle peut être quand même populaire. J'ai vu beaucoup de "Génial pour Damian, déçu pour Lindsay qu'elle n'ait que 2 épisodes". (Car la plupart des fans s'en foutent de Samuel ^^). Donc page or not ? Si elle est en arrière plan, je sais pas si c'est utile. Mais bon, la page de l'actrice Andrea Cohen à été crée aujourd'hui ^^ Sinon c'est pas trop galère pour te connecter là ? Et j'ai été surprise, l'épisode du TGP est pour l'instant introuvable O_o Brochy Re Ok je mange et je fais ça :) D'accord je ferais un petit tour. C'est vrai que souvent y'a des répétitions dans les spoilers. En plus y'en a que 1/4 qui se réaliseront je parie. Bonne réunion ;) Brochy M.A.J : Ca y'est les pages sont faites. Bizarrement celle de Lindsay & Damian sont 2x plus chargées que celle de Alex. Bien évidemment c'est une coincidence x) Je suis tombée sur cette article Et j'ai pensé que peut être l'un des 4 pourrait apparaître en tant que "frères ou soeur". Et sinon un autre me fait craindre le pire pour le perso d'Alex. Si il est genre le frère de Mercedes, je monte sur une chaise et je saute. M.A.J 2 : J'ai vraiment essayé de mettre des anectodes sur Alex mais ce que je trouve est vraiment inintéressant : "I don't drive". "I'm the older studient in my high school". Honnêtement, on s'en fout ^^ Et j'ai mis toutes les photos que j'ai pu trouvé sur le site officiel du TGP. Comme ça on est tranquille. Re / Spoiler /TGP *Génial un duo O_o Le premier qu'elles ont fait je me suis fait c**** l'autre y'était assez bien quand même. Question à 100 points : De quel vieux classique de Broadway s'agira-t-il ? *Cool un epetite storyline Brittana. J'ai déjà abandonné l'idée depuis longtemps de les voir ensembles. *Peut être qu'ils étaient pas très clairs ce jour là :P Si Alex devient le frère caché gay de Mercedes, promet moi de m'assomer pour pas que je vois ça. C'est vrai que ça va faire très bizarre. Ils n'y connaissaient presque rien à la série. Bon depuis leur succès je suis sur qu'ils ont du s'enfiler les 2 saison d'une traite. Non pas les 9000 photos ^^ (je sais pas si on parle du même site, y'en avais moins sur celui que je suis aller). J'ai mis juste les photos style "photoshoot" faîte pour le TGP. Je met pas tout les montages de fans et tout ça. Alors là aucune idée de ce que ça peut être. Peut être que tu as raison mais on a déjà eu le truc "Burt malade" bon y'avait pas Blaine à cette période là. Brochy Re Ouais mais entre ceux que dit Ryan et ce qui se passe y'a un monde ! Peut être que ce qui arrivera à Kurt ne sera pas "grave". On verra, parce que là j'avoue avoir aucune idée ! Au fait la famille Evans ne nous a jamais quitté . Bien que je ne capte toujours pas l'utilité de la page ! Brochy Supression Pourquoi as-tu supprimer la page " La famille Evans " ? D'accord. D'accord.Ne t'inquiete pas je voulais juste une explication là-dessus et je t'avoue qu'elle n'avait pas grande utilité.Merci de m'avaoir répondu Klaine, le plus beau couple qui pu exister. ♥ août 23, 2011 à 17:14 (UTC) Supression / Machine Qu'elle repose en paix. Elle rejoint ainsi les pages crées par certaines fans euh .. qui ne savait pas quoi faire et les pages "en double" . C'est une occupation comme les autres ^_^ Alors là je peux pas t'aider. Peut être une recherche sur google t'aidera même si je me doute que c'est rempli de conneries. Brochy M.A.J : 3x02 dirigé par Brad Falchuk. Quand je vois la liste des épisodes qu'il a fait je me dit que ça va pas être mauvais mais pas super non plus. Back Coucou :D Je suis finallement rentrée... Avec pleins de photos de tout ce que j'ai pu trouver concernant Glee :) (pas tant que ça mais bon c'est déjà quelques petits trucs). C'est fou ce que Glee est mieux perçu aux USA qu'en France... Je posterais des photos sur ma page. Par contre je n'ai pas pu trouver l'étoile de Johnny Depp ni ses empreintes (mais un ami les a vu)... Mais j'ai pensé à toi quand j'ai cherché :) (je m'étais commandé des lunettes StarKid aussi pour ne pas avoir à payer les taxes/douanes mais elles sont arrivées à destination le jour de mon départ et après 3 allers-retours à la poste et une course poursuite du facteur dans les rues de San Francisco, et bien j'ai du abandonner ma poursuite :S Donc j'ai dépensé 30$ pour rien et les lunettes resteront dans un hangar de poste à San Francisco... T.T). Voilà, je lirais demain les fanfictions que tu m'as envoyé, j'espère que tes vacances se sont bien passé (du moins la suite de tes vacances), et je m'en vais de ce pas rattraper mon retard ! Ad0rmidera août 23, 2011 à 21:39 (UTC) Je suis un goblin!!! ^^ Je suis une licorne???!!! hihihi mdr c'est une blague (nn ce n'est pas le cas je sais) mais pourquoi ce titre??? ^^ au faite je voulais te poser la question est ce que chord est partie du cast ou bien il reste?? bye Soap star Spoilers *Ca ça ressemble à Brittany. *Danse de la pluie* Mais je vois absolument pas à quoi ça peut faire allusion O_o *Ou Kurt décide de re-rentrer dans l'équipe de football. Ou dans le club de hockey. *Bonne nouvelle. On le verra pas beaucoup dans l'épisode alors :D *Je vais regarder ça ;) Brad il dirige bien (Le 2x11 et la scène Thriller est juste Waouh), mais ce qui coince avec moi c'est les épisodes qu'il écrit. Le "Home Sweet Home" de la saison 1 y'a aucun truc génial dedans. Après si a pas touch éau script de l'épisode ça peut être une bonne nouvelle. J'ai trouvé un spoiler de "réalisateur" aussi : *Celui qui a réalisé le 2x05 va faire le 3 ou le 4. Brochy Je vais vider ma page un peu, c'est vrai qu'elle était pas mal remplie (je laisse Blaine & ses lunettes roses) Ah bah alors là aucune idée. Je vois bien Chris tenter de manger tout plein de hod dogs. Ca doit être très drôle à voir. J'ai vu sur des sites aussi "écrit" mais je pense que c'est plus "réalise". Je connais pas non plus mais l'épisode était bien réalisé tout du même. Brochy Finale J'ai regardé que le début parce que j'avais vu la fin et la performance de Damian & Lindsay. J'ai pas capté Darren mais j'adore Damian comment il réagit. Genre "C'est quoi ça, c'est quoi ça, j'ai gagné ? WOUAH. Je vais faire une craise cardiaque dans 2 secondes" il m'a bien fait rire a sauté partout et sur tout le monde. Et j'ai bien aimé quand il dédicace sa chanson à Cameron & Hannah. J'ai bien aimé aussi Lindsay quand elle apprend qu'elle jouera quand même dans 2 épisodes. C'est plus calme mais c'est "mignon". ^_^ Samuel & Alex j'ai zappé. J'avais pas envie de charger les vidéos YouTube. Samuel j'aime bien sa voix mais bon, dans Glee je le vois pas. J'ai lu pas mal de truc sur lui et apparemment c'est vraiment un gars sympa du genre Kevin. Mais c'est vrai que pour le rôle je crains. Peut être qu'on aura la chance de plus entendre Cory chanté :D *rêve*. Par contre je me demande si l'info "Le gagnant du TGP sera celui que Sue déteste le plus" tient toujours la route. Et surtout si c'est vrai lequel ^^ J'ai hâte de voir comment ils vont être introduits :) Ah ouais j'ai lu comment ils allaient expliquer le départ de Sam. Ses parents quittent l'état à cause de leur problème financiers O_o Brochy Ah ouais j'ai oublié de parler des perfo de Damian & Lindsay. Damian j'ai vraiment bien aimé. Il peut chanter de "la soul" et le fait vraiment bien. Lindsay, j'ai pas accroché à la chanson vu que c'est le vieux Broadway, mais sa voix est juste *_* Elle mérite bien l'ovation à la fin (et au début aussi ^^). Darren / Damian / Saison 3 Ils ont l'air de se ressembler beaucoup. C'est un peu le style "je fais tomber toutes les filles, mais je m'en fout". Et ils ne se prennent pas au sérieux. Je pense qu'il était peut être pas aussi apprécier que les autres. (Ou tout du moins Lindsay / Damian car même si on voit que les candidats la critique, Lindsay avait l'air apprécié). Je pense aussi. Mais ça devait quand même être génials pour eux de passer de "perdants" à "je suis dans Glee quand même !" Ah non plus de personnages extérieur. Jesse j'ai eu du mal, Blaine c'était pire, j'imagine même pas un 3eme ! Ca finit toujours par une histoire d'amour guimauve par moment. Et Rachel crirait encore "SPYYYYYYY". Ouais Kevin est super cool, mais personnellement j'ai tout de suite bien aimé Damian (peut être parce que la 1ere fois que je l'ai vu, c'était quand il a chanté "I wish I was Jessie's girl" et que j'ai vu Ryan rire : pour la 1ere fois O_o). Y'a pas l'air de se prendre la tête et même si son accent irlandais n'aide pas pour le comprendre, ça le rend sympathique. Y'a même des fans qui l'avait prédis dans des fanfictions y'a bien longtemps x) "Coucou, on a gagné le TGP et on vient vous prendre du temps d'écran". Samuel ça doit être le truc chrétien que Ryan nous a bassiné avec ça. Damian je sais pas. Il avait dit qu'il verrait un bien personnage issue d'un échange linguistique. Mais bon c'est pas trop terrible. Brochy Je m'intéresse pas vraiment à lui. C'est juste le sosie de James Earl (celui qui fait Azimio). D'ailleurs je suis tombé sur cette photo et si je savais pas qu'il avait été nommé aceur dans Glee après la 1ere 3D, je me serais demandé lequel des 2 c'était. M.A.J : J'ai revu le moment où Damian apprend qu'il gagne aussi, Darren saute sur place, c'est marrant x) Lindsay aussi saute partout quand elle apprend que Damian gagne. En gros tout le monde saute. Sauf Alex. J'ai vraiment l'impression que Damian était celui que les candidats voulaient le plus voir gagner. M.A.J 2 : En regardant différentes prestations du TGP, c'est presque sur que Damian sera le digne successeur de Cory. Ils ont le même mouvement de jambes, étranges ^^ Spoilers *Sortez les Kleenex. Elle doit surement pleurer parce qu'elle voit sa mère. *J'adore la promo. Blaine j'aime pas son style ça fait "kitsh" j'espère qu'il portera pas ça tout le long de la saison. Le truc qui me fait bien rire c'est qu'à chaque promo, il montre les TOC d'Emma. L'année dernière elle nettoyait le slushie sur une caméra c'était super ! C'est pas We're Got The Beat qu'on entend ? *Y'a pas une de leur chanson qui a déjà été reprise ? J'écouterais ce soir. Peut être qu'ils vont partir dans le truc "le Glee Club devient populaire" et des membres s'inscrivent. Ca changerait de "nous sommes les loosers de la chaîne alimentaire du lycée" (ça veut rien dire mais tu m'as compris. Enfin j'espère ^^) En parlant de Sunshine, tu as pas lu l'histoire sur Glee France ? Comme quoi on l'aurait pas vu beaucoup à cause de Lea Michele. Dans un sens tant mieux si c'était pour la voir faire le robot pendant 6 chansons pas la peine. Brochy (qui s'est réveillée très tôt et qui ne se souviendra pas dans 5 minutes ce qu'elle t'a dit) Re C'est peut être genre la musique pourrie de la pub Chevrolet, dont le nom m'échappe. J'espérais qui soit genre comme dans le 2x14. Mais là c'est vrai qu'il s'est réfugié dans la garde robe de Kurt O_o mais pas de gel Bonne nouvelle ça :) A moins qu'elle loupe que quelques épisodes pour je ne sais quelles raisons. Personne ne va lui en vouloir si c'est vrai je pense. A part Telephone, elle a pas du tout été appréciée pour ses chansons. Je sais même pas pourquoi elle a été engagée dans la série ! Ou peut être plus de VA ! Ne les traumatise pas trop ^^ Bon je reviens ce soir moi, journée shopping ! Bon courage :) Brochy Yo :) Don't Stop c'est "l'hymne" de la série donc forcément ça va être repris. Mais ça m'étonne beaucoup pour celle là, We've Got The Beat. (et non we're comme je te l'ai dit xD) Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi. O.M.G nous sommes d'accord sur Blaine ! Même si ce n'est que son look. C'est un petit pas pour l'homme, un grand pour l'humanité :) Ouais elle est à l'opposé de ce qu'on attend dans la série. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle est pas aimée. Mais je sais pas si déjà avec tout les personnages qu'on a il y aura du temps pour eux. Ils ont osés te prendre le réseau internet ? Haha :) Les massacre pas trop , tu en auras plus pour après. Merci en retard ^^ Même si finalement j'ai traîné chez une amie au lieu de shoppinger. Je me rattraprais la semaine prochaine :) Brochy Je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc : c'est pas la même voix off en saison 1 et 2 en VO ? J'ai écouté le 1x09 en VOSFT (M.A.J VOSTFR c'est mieux :P) et on dirait pas la même ! M.A.J : J'ai regardé déjà la moitié de la finale du TGP en sous titrés. Et je me demande vraiment comment Nikki & Lindsay vont pouvoir travailler ensemble. Elle la descend super bien avec le "Tu peux avoir la meilleure voix du monde mais si tu as pas le coeur ça marche pas" ou en gros elle sous entend qu'elle en a pas. Ca doit te donner le moral ça. Ou pas. Ah ouais et faudrait que Samuel apprenne à sourire. Quand celui-qui-fait-le-cast, Ulrich Robert ou l'inverse ^^, rappelle l'enjeu tout le monde sourit genre "on y est enfin" sauf lui O_o Sérieux faut faire quelque chose. Si c'est pour nous tirer une tête de six pied de long c'est pas la peine. On a Mark Salling pour ça (car je trouve que lui ne sourit pas beaucoup !) M.A.J 2 : Nikki aime bien les descendre O-o Ca doit être motivant. Le "tu n'es pas le meilleur chanteur, danseur, acteur" pour Damian c'est vache. En tout cas ça à l'air de le faire rire et Lindsay aussi. J'espère qu'elle est pas comme ça avec les acteurs ! Re :) Ouais je suis d'accord. J'aurais espérer que Kurt trouve quelqu'un de pas aussi "flamboyant" que lui au niveau vestimentaire. Après c'est peut être pour la promo mais on voit que Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Finn et les autres sont habillées comme d'hab. Je vois ^^ Amis jusqu'à temps que l'un de t'embête et que tu lui fasses encore payer la bouteille d'eau :) Je préfère la voix saison 2 même si c'est vrai qu'en écoutant plus attentivement ça semble là même. Et puis elle a du oublié que c'était pas des chanteurs de formation ! C'est normal de se tromper des fois. Samuel aussi à l'air d'être son chouchou Mark je le croise dans la rue, je m'e vais en courant ! Brochy Re Ouais mais on sait pas encore si elle va le garder ce look. Personnellement, bizutage ou pas, un gars qui me renverse une bouteille sur moi je m'en souviens et un jour par inadvertance il s'en prend une aussi ^^ Je suis encore au lycée donc le bizutage on connait pas (remarque vaut mieux avec les c*** qu'il y a) J'aimerais bien savoir qui va faire Sheila puisque ça ne sera surement pas Lindsay.A moins qu'ils ont laissés tomber l'idée O_o Ah oui je suis tombé sur GF sur une interview de Rachel. On va se taper du Broadway à tir larigo Brochy Re Ah d'accord. Moi je pensais que tu parlais du bizutage "débile". Tout s'explique alors ^^ *Les têtes des filles ne te disent rien ? Tu vois pas une grosse ressemblance entre elles et celles qu'on voyait avec Lindsay ? Donc soit Lindsay appartient à un groupe de "claquetteuses" d'où l'apparition lors de 2 épisodes, soit c'est sa chorale de Pendleton qui fait les claquettes et ça expliquerait pourquoi on les voit. Ou soit c'étaint une coincidence qu'elle se trouve derrière la fille sur la photo du tournage qui a "filtré. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport entre elles et Rachel & Kurt. Le look vestimentaire est peut être juste celle d'une école "coincée" ou "stricte". Ou c'est de tenue de scène (mon cerveau bouillit là) *Beth dès le 2 eme épisode *fond en larmes*. Bon le point positif c'est qu'on en aura peut être moins sur la fin de la saison si on nous met tout au début :) Ouais tu m'avais dit le plus gros (merci encore pour tout les spoilers). Mais je me souvenais plus de cette info alors je te l'ai donné ^^ Brochy M.A.J : Ecole mixte ? Ca me fait penser aux numéros des VA pourquoi je ne sais pas ^^ Je pense de plus en plus que les Pendleton pourrait être un adversaire des ND aux Selectionals et qu'ils vont les voir avant la compet pour "voir ce que ça donne". D'où les 2 épisodes. M.A.J 2 : On est sur qu'ils vont les voir ? Si c'est le cas peut être qu'ils veulent juste voir un spectale de claquette pour une-raison-très-étrange. Ou juste "évaluer" l'adversaire. Je sens que ça va être à mourir d'ennui. Le truc classique "l'auditorium" --' Re Désolé j'avais pas tout capté. Pour mon cerveau Rachel & Kurt ne faisaient pas un numéro de claquettes. Donc on les aurait vu parce que les 2 allaient voir un numéro de claquettes. (Je suis pas énormement réveillée) Donc je vois 3 trucs : #Soit comme tu l'as dit, il y'a aucun lien entre Lindsay & Pendleton #Soit (attention idée totalement farfelue venant de moi), pour je ne sais qu'elle raison Rachel & Kurt font un numéro de claquettes et comme par enchantements des danseurs arrivent et les accompagnent. Genre une flash-mob (mais un numéro de claquettes ça fait bizarre) ou un rêve. #Soit y'a un des spoilers qui est faux. Parce que la chorale + Lindsay + Rachel / Kurt incompatible. En fait le truc qui me perturbe dans l'histoire c'est que Lindsay a 2 épisodes. Y'en a un où elle fait surement des claquettes donc soit l'autre on la revoit pour un nouveau numéro (mais quel intêret) soit pour une competition. Mais pourquoi une chorale ferait des claquettes avec Kurt & Rachel ? Vivement le 27 septembre pour comprendre tout ! (Si Glee continue de diffuser de semaine en semaine) Brochy PS : Ah ouais je voulais te faire part de quelque chose. J'ai de plus en plus l'impression qu'on se transforme en Wikia Anglais. Y'a des pages personnages de créer mais pas super important, des catégories créees aussi, casting etc. Je voulais savoir par curiosité si tu pensais ça aussi ? Personnellement je voudrais pas que ça commence à partir en live et qu'on se mette à créer des pages pour un rien. Genre comme il avait été fait pour "Strando" (page crée par Juntaru apparemment) Lindsay / Asian Je pense aussi que Lindsay ne sera pas là en tant que danseuse au 3eme plan de la chorale. Donc peut être c'est la meneuse. Ouais l'idée est farfelue je sais x) (c'est la mienne faut dire). Mais je vois vraiment pas comment Rachel + Kurt + Claquettes + Chorale adverse + Lindsay = Une scène plausible. Y'a des éléments de l'équation qui ne doivent pas être bon. Si c'est un "arc" de 2 épisodes ça veut dire épisode 2 et 3 et après bye bye. Ca met la théorie de la chorale à l'eau. Ou tout du mons d'une compétition. P**** je suis paumée là ! 20 septembre le 1er épisode. Si on suit la logique d'une diffusion par semaine le 27 septembre c'est le 2 ;) (Même si des fois certains épisodes sont diffusés à 2 semaines d'intervalle) Oui ça les pages relations même si au début je pensais que c'était une bonne idée, je suis contre maintenant. On s'en sortirait plus. (Plus ceux que les fans se créeent eux même O_o). C'est en revoyant "chanson originale" et "liste" que ça m'a fait pensé à ça. Ah ouais hier j'ai vu la catégorie "Sarah Drew" sur une des pages (me souviens plus laquelle). J'ai l'impression que ça tourne pas rond parfois ... Je viens de voir ça. Ca sent l'horreur ce début de saison. Un épisode consacré à Tike je pense que c'est pire que un consacré au Finnchel (parce qu'au moins ils impliquent un peu les autres à l'histoire) Brochy M.A.J : va voir ce que Soap a fait sur la page Damian (je compte lui en parler). Ok Damian a fait le Glee Project et y'a chanter des chansons et Soap aime bien le TGP, mais je vois pas pourquoi il faudrait en faire tout un paté. Y'a juste à aller sur la page Glee Project pour voir pas besoin de faire des récapitulatifs toutes les 2 pages. Si tu es d'accord je lui en parle là sérieux ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs ! Re Je lui en ai parlais de la façon la plus calme possible. Mais là je t'avoue que j'aurais voulu pousser un énorme coup de gueu**. Ouais. J'y avais pas pensé. Elle pourrait donc faire partie de la chorale. Renh j'en ai marre ^^ Je sais pas du tout quand ça a été tourné. Je me souviens que c'était fin tournage épisode 1, début tournage épisode 2. Il faudrait retrouver pour quand un num de claquettes est prévue. On pourra peut être en apprendre plus sur la nourriture asiatique :P Mais quand même le truc bizarre ça fait 1 an qui sont ensemble, il la présente seuleument à ses parents. Euh c'est pas un peu bizarre quand même ? x) Ils auraient du au moins la voir plusieurs fois selon toute logique ^^ Brochy M.A.J : J'ai viré la partie TGP et viré le tableau de la partie "Filmographie et Telvision" sur la page Damian. La page flirté avec la limite de taille. Y'a que la page de Chris qui a le droit de la dépasser dans la partie casting xD Les pages flirtant avec la limite sont pour moi ce que sont les catégories inutiles pour toi : horrible ! M.A.J 2 : Là en voyant ça j'ai qu'une envie me déconnecter de Wikia et ne plus m'y reconncter pendant très longtemps : Carol Burnett / Carole Burnett. Ca commence à être le "pompom". Je sais que c'est une erreur mais le tout cumulé --' M.A.J 3 : Après vérification sur GF, à la partie spoiler "Episode 3x02 I Am Unicron" › Une nouvelle chorale adverse apparaitra dans cet épisode: les lycéens de Pendleton. A sa tête, il devrait y avoir Lindsay du Glee Project. Donc soit les claquettes c'est dans le 2 soit Lindsay n'a rien avoir avec les claquettes. Re Pour moi le couple Tike est une erreur scénaristique tout court. Le pire c'est qu'il y'a la barre de recherche. Ils pourraient au moins chercher ! Ca me travaille plus que le gagnant du TGP (d'ailleurs on a travaillé nos méninges dans le vent vu qu'ils ont un peu tous les 4 gagnés --') Je la veux bien. Y'a un bel arbre pas loin de chez moi. Je sais pas pourquoi je sens que je vais pas aimer. Bizarre ! En plus vu les chansons proposés jusque maintenant, c'est pas mon truc. Pas de Brittana. Manquerait plus qu'il fasse chanter Jenna & Harry dans le 3. Je vais regarder pour voir comment sont introduits Damian & Lindsay et parce que c'est Glee mais sinon je pense que j'aurais abandonné de suivre les spoilers. Dans la série "Galère du Wikia" du jour : la chaîne de Nono" a été supprimé par YT. Hirra y'a plus qu'à remettre TOUTEs les vidéos des saisons. Voilà pourquoi je veux pas me servir d'une seule chaîne sur un site. PArce que quand elle est suppriméee c'est la grosse m****. Bon je vais passer ma soirée à remettre les liens. Brochy Re rre C'est une petite nuit ça x) Malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle je me lève, tu as dormi plus que moi ^^ *Encore un album de Noël ? Pitié tous sauf un autre épisode sur Noël. Je crois que la ça serait le "pompom" de la moitié de la saison 3. *Je pense que ça doit être aussi. Personnellement j'aime bien les assemblés. C'est toujours hilarant. C'est plausible le truc "Project". Ou peut être que Blaine projette d'aller à McKinley mais sans prévenir Kurt. Par contre j'ai abandonné l'histoire de "Project" qui a un lien avec le TGP. (Au fait je sais pas si c'est "sur" mais Soap a vu sur "Hollywood Access" le nom des personnages que les finalistes devraient jouer. Je sais pas si c'est sur mais vraiment les noms sont pourr**) Ok, passe moi la corde. Normanement (haha quel jeu de mot) il va faire la page TGP. Hier j'ai fait jusqu'à l'épisode 7 de la saison 1, je vais voir pour continuer Brochy Kliane / Noms / Sheila Pitié pas ça. Pas un épisode où on le voit 7 fois le supplier lui faire des scènes pour qu'il vienne. Une scène voir 2 OK. Pas la moitié de l'épisode. Je sens que je vais vraiment me faire c**** Ouais d'ailleurs j'ai jamais compris pourquoi ça n'avait pas été diffusé sur FOX. Surement une question de gros sous. Alors Damian serait "Cameron O'Hare", Samuel "Marshall" et Lindsay "Rebecca". (Alex on serait pas apparemment). Personnellement j'y crois qu'à 5%. #Rebecca c'est le nom d'un "potentiel perso abandonné". Je pense que le site n'a pas du se casse la tête pour faire un rapprochement. #Pourquoi on aurait pas Alex ? (A moins qu'il aparaisse plus tard et que son rôle n'est pas été écrit) #Il a été dit que Damian & Sam n'aparaitrait pas dans les premiers épisodes. Donc leur rôle ne devrait pas être écrit. #J'ai trouvé cetyte info nulle part ailleurs. Tes sources c'est bien le Twitter de 2 gens c'est ça ? (Curtiosité ^^) Soit le rôle a été abandonné (ce que je trouvais dommage et incohérent au fait que Quinn ait les cheveux roses) soit (attention théorie vachement pourrie), c'est Lindsay et on veut pas nous le dire xD Non je rigole, je pense que quand même la théorie n°1 est plus probable que la 2. A moins que ce soit une actrice un peu connue et qu'on veut nous faire une surprise O_o Brochy Re *Sérieux ? Le pire c'est que je viens d'y penser dans ma douche xD Sheila on sait pas, pourquoi pas une du TGP et Ryan a dit qu'il offrirait une apparition à Marissa. Bon je vais pas m'enflammer, mais si même elle fait une apparition de 3 secondes je serais heureuse. Ca me pourrirait moins le début de saison xD Bon reste à savoir si c'est sur. De Marcus O_o J'ai vraiment pas envie de le voir lui. Sam a mon avis on va expédier ça en 2 secondes dans le style de Matt début saison 2. Non mais là on se dirige vers un épisode Rachel / Shelby du style 2x20 celui où elle découvre que c'est sa mère. Ouais Damian sonne bien Irlandais, mais le "Marshall" pour Samuel, ça me fait rire. Je lui aurait donner d'autres prénoms que "Marshall" ^^ Pas de Wxarblers = bonne nouvelle, plus de chansons tout les 2 épisodes. Mauvaise nouvelle= Ca va dans le sens Blaine chez les ND dès le début de saison --' M.A.J : Un truc qui va dans le sens de ma théorie très absurde Sheila = Marissa. Elle a dit que ça ne la dérengerait pas de jouer la petite amie de Santana. Hors qui est une "Joan Jett" ? Bon par contre elle a rien de rock et si elle gagne un rôle de toute une saison alors que les gagnants n'ont que 7 épisodes, ça doit leur mettre mal. En gros c'est toujours l'incertitude mais je voulais le dire. Marissa Perso j'imagine Sheila, Brune avec des mèches roses. C'est sur que y'a pas grande ressemblance entre ce que j'imagine et Marissa. Mais le truc qui me gène c'est qu'elle c'est plus du r'n'b que du rock. Parce que du "rock r'n'b" je me tue ^^. Ca me dérengerait vraiment pas :) (Et là Nikki démissionne de Glee ^^ Lindsay + Marissa --> Bam !) Ah bah qui sait un jour peut être :) Non plus sérieusement c'est qunad même un "plus" vaut mieux faire un rôle qu'on veut que dans faire un qu'on veut pas ^^ J'en suis pas si sur. Les producteurs on certe fait un début d'histoire sans de détails ce qui peut permettre de dire ce qu'ils veulent mais j'ai bien peur qu'ils te balancent en une ligne que lorsqu'il a quitté l'état, elle s'est refugiée dans les bras de "Monsieur-le-sosie-de-Azimio". Brochy rE Alors si c'est j'ai bien compris (bizarrement quand c'est des petits mots je comprend rien à l'anglais --')'' Ah oui ! Gingertana (--> Marissa) si c'est vrai (ce que je suis sure à 95 % car un "contestant" trouve pu le mot français me l'a dit), alors je ne pas attendre blabla. '' Mouais bon pas très fiable le truc. J'espère que c'est vrai mais dit comme ça on dirait plus que c'est une "blague" Avec l'affaire de "have an afair" (sorry pour l'orthographe) ^^ J'aurais préférée personnalité "rock" pour Santana, un peu explosive comme elle. Et ça faut du courage :P Ou alors ils vont faire come le Quick saison 2 --> Ne pas y faire allusion. Brochy